Kimi To no Mirai
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Adakah masa depan bersama dirimu?


Ini fic pertama Saia di fandom Death Note. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan ataupun terdapat kesamaan jalan ceritanya. Jadi, Saya mohon bantuannya readers para Senpai!. Yoroshiku-ne!

Warning: Typo, alur terlalu cepat/aneh, BL. Don't Like Don't Read

.

Birthday Fic, for

**:::Yoshida Asuka:::** (5gatsu 15ka)

**:::Yamashita Atsushi:::** (6gatsu 5ka)

Dua orang yang Saia sayangi! Suki desu,

**Disclamer**: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Summary**: Adakah masa depan bersama dengan Dirimu?

**A/N**: _**Saia memakai keterangan waktu perhitungan Saia sendiri. Hari kematian L, Saia perkirakan lima hari setelah penangkapan Higuchi (28 April 2004). Sedangkan waktu lainnya saia mengikuti tanggal yang sesuai dengan Manganya. Fic ini juga dimulai dengan adegan yang terdapat pada Anime di eps.25 tapi tidak semua percakapan dihadirkan dalam fic ini. All, Light's POV.**_

**.**

**.**

**Kimi To no Mirai**

-_The Future With You_-

**:::****Nakazawa Ayumu Puresento****:::**

**.**

**.**

**03 Mei 2004. Pukul 23.08, Markas pusat Investigasi KIRA.**

Hujan deras membasahi bumi. Suara petir membelah kesunyian malam ini, cahaya kilat menyambar menemani siluet awan hitam di langit.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika kulihat sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar sana dengan tubuh basah terguyur hujan. Kepalanya tengadah seperti menikmati air yang turun.

"Ryuuzaki…" bisikku pelan. Kutatap sosok dirinya yang seperti… kesepian. Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan selalu menyita hatiku. Pemuda yang kini membuatku bingung akan dua pilihan. Bersama dirinya, atau menjadi Dewa dunia baru.

Ryuuzaki menoleh, mendapati diriku yang sedang memandangnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanyaku di kejauhan. Ryuuzaki meletakkan telapak tangannya di belakang telinga. Sepertinya ia kurang jelas mendengar pertanyaanku.

"KAU SEDANG APA, RYUUZAKI?" teriakku kencang mengulangi.

Entah ia tengah bercanda dan pura-pura atau apa, ia kembali menempatkan telapaknya di belakang telinga. Cukup sudah, kuputuskan saja untuk menghampirinya. Tidak peduli kini tubuhku ikut basah kuyup karena hujan kencang ini.

"Nani shitteru nda, Ryuuzaki?" tanyaku sekali lagi saat berdiri dekat dengannya.

Ia menatapku datar, "Betsuni…" jawabnya lalu kembali menatap langit.

Kembali kupandangi wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa jabrik kini turun akibat basah. Kulitnya yang putih kini bertambah pucat terkena dinginnya malam. Matanya yang berkantung itu, kini malah membuatku berpikir kalau dia itu manis sekali. Bibir pink-nya yang merekah.. ingin sekali aku menciumnya lembut.

Ryuuzaki, pemuda yang kucintai…

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, Light-kun. Hujan membuat kita basah kuyup." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya kembali ke dalam gedung.

**.**

Kuletakkan sepatuku di tempat yang terkena sinar matahari. Badai tadi sudah berlalu. Kuambil handuk di sampingku dan kugosok-gosokkan permukaannya untuk mengeringkan rambut coklatku.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar basah, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau berdiri di tempat seperti itu?"

Pandangan Ryuuzaki terpaut pada lantai yang dipijaknya, "Sou desu ne… summimasen." Katanya pelan.

Aku memilih diam sampai Ryuuzaki berjalan menghampiriku. Ia berjongkok dan mengangkat salah satu kakiku dalam genggamannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Sedikit terkejut oleh apa yang ia lakukan.

"Biar Saya bantu mengeringkannya, Light-kun." Jawabnya. Kedua alisku bertaut. "Tidak perlu! Biar aku sendiri saja." Sergahku.

Ryuuzaki tetap tidak melepaskan kakiku, "Tidak apa, Light-kun. Ini permintaan maaf Saya. Saya juga ahli memijat lho…" ucapnya. Wajahku menoleh ke arah lain. "Terserahlah.."

Ia mulai melap kakiku dengan handuk dipundaknya. Tetesan air turun dari beberapa helai rambut di kepalanya yang menunduk. Aku menghela nafas dan menggunakan handukku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Rambutmu belum kering, Ryuuzaki."

"Summimasen."

Hening. Seperti tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Sungguh perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Namun, tak lama kemudian Ryuuzaki menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang janggal menurutku.

"Saya sedang sedih, Light-kun." Ucapnya padaku.

"Suatu saat, kau akan tau.." jawabnya ketika kutanya 'kenapa?'.

Hening kembali menyelimuti kami.

"Boku wa KIRA." Kataku yang membuat dirinya tersentak kaget. Ia menatapku. Ingin sekali aku memeluk tubuhnya yang kurus saat ini. Kupeluk erat, tak kubiarkan lepas.

"Kalau aku benar KIRA, apa yang akan kau perbuat padaku. Ryuuzaki?" dengan sendirinya tanganku menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Kuhelus perlahan. Seperti menikmati perbuatanku, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu Saya akan menangkapmu." Jawaban yang sudah kuduga akan terucap. Hatiku menjadi begitu sakit.

'pippipipip..'

Dering handphone berbunyi, dengan segera Ryuuzaki mengangkatnya denga cara aneh biasanya. "Ya..ya..baiklah.." pembicaraan cukup singkat di telepon genggam itu, dan setelah itu ia mengajakku kembali ke ruangan tempat para penyelidik lain menunggu kami.

**.**

'ALL DATA DELETION'

"Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Matsuda panik. Begitu juga Aku. 'Apa waktunya sudah tiba?' pikirku.

"Saya pernah bilang pada Watari. Bila sesuatu terjadi padanya, Dia harus menghapus seluruh data yang ada." Ryuuzaki memperhatikan layar monitor dengan tenang.

"Mana Shinigami, itu?" tanyanya seraya menggerakkan iris matanya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tidak ada. Rem sudah menghilang.

"Semuanya, Shinigam-…UH.." perkataannya terputus, perlahan sendok itu terlepas dari jepitan jarinya. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin lama kini menjadi miring dan tubuhnya terjatuh. Aku menangkapnya.

"Ryuuzaki, doushita no?" Ayah, Matsuda, dan Aizawa menghampiri kami.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? sudah terlambat, Rem sudah menuliskan nama Ryuuzaki di bukunya. Ekspresi apa yang harus aku pasang di saat seperti ini?.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Ia seorang detektif jenius yang hebat, ia berusaha keras menangkap KIRA yang sebenarnya adalah diriku sendiri. Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Nafasku tercekat, dadaku terasa sesak menahan air mata yang tidak ingin aku rintikkan.

Detik ini, hidupnya berakhir. Perjuangannya sia-sia, Ryuuzaki belum berhasil menangkap KIRA. Kupikir jika Aku memperlihatkan sosok KIRA diwajahku ia akan kecewa. Tapi, setidaknya aku harap ia senang karena berfikir kalau Aku benar KIRA dan dugaannya selama ini tidaklah salah.

Cengkramannya begitu erat di bajuku, matanya menatapku entah dengan pancaran apa, ketika Aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang benar-benar picik karena KIRA ada dalam diriku. Dan sampai akhirnya ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**28 Januari 2010.**

Aku berlari, di jalan yang terbatasi pagar jaring besi. Cahaya senja menerpa tubuhku dan memunculkan bayangannya di tanah. Bayangan seorang laki-laki yang berlari karena kekalahannya. Aku terus berlari, walau tubuhku terasa begitu sakit.

"_Aku dan Mello. Kami berdua bisa sejajar dengan L. kami berdua bisa melebihi L!"_

Aku kalah, kalah dari pertarungan mempertahankan harga diri ini. Sosokku sebagai KIRA kini sudah terbongkar. Near.. Nate River, dia memang hebat.. penerus L.

Ilusi atau tidak, Aku melihat diriku. Diriku yang dulu. Tanpa Death Note bukan KIRA. Seorang pelajar teladan dan pintar se-Jepang.

Aku masuk ke sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai. Kaki ini terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Tubuhku terbaring di anak tangga besi yang dingin, menanti kematian. Masa depanku berakhir sudah. Impian KIRA.

Deg

Jantungku sakit. Sakit.

Bayangan Ryuuzaki muncul dibenakku. Apa setelah mati ini, Aku bisa bertemu Ryuuzaki? Bisakah? Tidak mungkin… aku akan menuju MU (Nothingness), tempat yang berada jauh dari surga yang Ryuuzaki tinggali.

Tapi, apa bisa aku memohon pada Tuhan, agar suatu saat nanti Aku bisa bertemu Ryuuzaki? Apakah Tuhan masih mau mengulurkan tangannya pada diriku yang seorang pembunuh gila ini? Bisakah Aku bersama Ryuuzaki di lain waktu?

Beberapa detik jiwa ini memanjatkan doa kepada-Nya, sampai aku menuju batas waktuku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07 Juli 2016. Wammy's House, Winchester, Inggris.**

"Light! Mau ikut main?" tanya seorang anak perempuan itu padaku.

"Tidak, lain kali saja." Jawabku. Anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku itu mengangguk dan berlari ke sudut lain lapangan.

Namaku Light, Aku tinggal di sebuah Panti Asuhan di Inggris. Disinilah Aku sejak kecil sampai sekarang, umur 12 tahun. Aku sungguh bahagia tinggal di sini dan memiliki banyak teman.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah kenapa Aku sering berfikir kalau Aku sudah melakukan suatu hal berat di masa laluku.

"Light!" seru seseorang seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Mr. Quillish! Anda sudah pulang?" tanyaku gembira lalu lari kedalam pelukannya. Pria tua ini adalah Mr. Quillish Wammy, seorang penemu dan pemilik Panti Asuhan ini. Ia sungguh baik padaku juga anak-anak lain. Di sini kami menganggapnya sebagai Ayah kami sendiri.

"Aku bawa, teman baru untukmu.." ucapnya lembut.

Kulepas pelukanku padanya, kulirik mataku dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di samping .

Seorang anak laki-laki agak kurus dengan rambut hitam jabrik, kulit putih pucat dan sedikit warna hitam di bawah matanya seperti panda. Postur tubuhnya juga agak bungkuk. Menurutku dia manis. Tapi, entah kenapa Aku seperti sudah lama mengenalnya.

Bibir anak itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Lawliet." Salamnya. Membuatku mengembangkan senyum bahagia di wajah.

**.**

**.**

"_Saat kita terlahir kembali, mari buat masa depan yang berbeda… bersama…"_

_._

_._

**OWARI**

.

Selesai…. Maaf, ceritanya aneh begini. Saia buat fic ini karena Saia enggak rela dengan ending ceritanya.. huhuhu… LightXL harus selalu bersama… tidak terpisahkan. Banzai!

Untuk **Asuka-chan**, TANJYOBI OMODETOU! gomen ne… telat banget… Cuma ini yang bisa Uru bikin buatmu. Makasih buat traktirannya. Kangen deh sama si chibi satu ini. Semoga langgeng Sama si Fujiwara Taiki itu, tambah imoet mengurangi kadar kelicikan pada senyuman. Fic ini untukmu, sesama Fujoshi!

Untuk **Atsushi-kun**, hahaha..Uke-koi… TANJYOBI OMODETOU, Yo! Mudah-mudahan semua yang dikerjakan bisa berhasil dengan baik. Apa lagi ya? Yah.. harapannya liat di omamori aja. Terserah deh, Yo bukan fudansi atau apa. Tapi tetep Uru buat fic ini. Selamat menikmati!

Untuk yang berulang tahun di atas, silahkan setel lagu Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara (Ezaki Toshiko). Artinya bagus lho..!

Yup, Semoga kalian sedikit terhibur. Jika berkenan.

RnR, Onegai?


End file.
